Siempre me quedará
by AnkokuShoujo95
Summary: Songfic  Tarde lluviosa y una Misaki completamente diferente. "Arruinó su vida" todos afirman, pero ¿Será eso cierto?  "No tienen derecho a opinar si no saben el qué sucedió" Pesimo summary pero espero les guste n nU contiene poesia LEMON


Tokyo-to Japón, caminando solitaria por entre las calles de la que para ella fue alguna vez una ciudad hermosa y vivaracha. El día estaba tan triste y tan gris como ella pero llovía menos que en su interior.

Quería llorar, quería gritarle a ese amor correspondido que se había marchado sin ella, dejando atrás todas las promesas incumplidas colocando en su presente los deberes de ahora a él se le adjudicaban.

-Usui…- musitaba Misaki Ayuzawa, no tenía miedo de mojarse, su mirada estaba perdida en el gris del pavimento que sus pies pisaban. Caminaba por un camino conocido que no recordaba hacia donde iba

_Cómo decir que me partes en mil _

_Las esquinitas de mis huesos, _

_Que han caído los esquemas de mi vida _

_Ahora que todo era perfecto. _

Lo amaba, lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba más que nada y ya lo había aceptado pero no lograba asimilar el hecho de que la había dejado, que antes de irse había logrado que ella lo amara también y simplemente de un momento a otro… ya no estaba.

-Lo odio… ¡LO ODIO!- pensó ella derramando lagrimas amargas sin detener su caminar. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, sabía que era mentira, que lo amaba más que a nada...

Lo odiaba por el hecho de amarlo tanto, esa era la verdad.

_Y algo más que eso, _

_Me sorbiste el seso y me decíende el peso _

_De este cuerpecito mío _

_Que se ha convertido en río. _

_De este cuerpecito mío _

_Que se ha convertido en río. _

Se sentó en una banca cercana, ya no podía aguantar tanto, su vida se había esfumado así como lo hizo el. Sus notas bajaron, alejó a sus amigas en el afán de ellas de "ayudarle" a encontrar a alguien más, ya ni siquiera Shintani estaba dispuesto a animarla.

Respiró profundo tratando de recordar su dulce aroma, recordando ese día antes de que él se marchara.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, no podía creer que le fuera tan difícil de superar.

-Ni siquiera con mi padre fui así... ¿Porqué tenía que ser así con él?- se pregunto

La respuesta vino al mismo tiempo que la pregunta

Porque es tu verdadero amor

_Me cuesta abrir los ojos _

_Y lo hago poco a poco, _

_No sea que aún te encuentre cerca. _

Esa noche había sido la más agridulce que había tenido.

Recordó el calor de sus abrazos, el sabor húmedo de sus besos, recorrían su ser con ternura y con pasión. Nunca se había sentido tan amaba, tan deseada por alguien.

No pudo evitar sonreír tristemente al recordar su mirada tierna y apacible al verlo al despertar.

-Te amo Ayuzawa…-

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente como un eco, sabía que pasaría mucho más tiempo antes de poderlo olvidar

-Yo a ti también…Usui- dijo ella en voz baja.

Sabía que nadie podía saber que había ocurrido esa noche, que lo suyo era un secreto, que solo ellos podían y debían ocultar.

_Me guardo tu recuerdo _

_Como el mejor secreto, _

_Que dulce fue tenerte dentro. _

~Flash back~

Después de ofrecerle acompañarle a su casa, le tomo a ella de la mano y le miro tiernamente.

Habían pasado ya dos años de que Misaki había aceptado ser su novia y él no quería desperdiciar ni un solo momento.

Dentro de el crecía el temor: su tiempo con ella se acababa. Hacía una semana se había enterado de que su hermano había fallecido, y que ahora todos los deberes de su familia bastarda le correspondían a él.

Pronto tendría que partir, no quería decírselo, no lo quería aceptar, pero también quería que ella se fuera con él. No quería abandonarle.

-Ayuzawa…- Le dijo el tomándole con más firmeza la mano. Tenía ansias de hacerle esa petición pero primero debía llevarla a un lugar menos concurrido.

-Que sucede Usui-koi?- Le dijo ella, lanzándole una mirada llena de confusión, el normalmente no estaba así: tan serio y tan perturbado. De repente un rayo ilumino el cielo y momentáneamente comenzó a llover torrencialmente

Él miró al cielo y esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ven…- le tendió la mano con una sonrisa cálida.- Refugiémonos de la lluvia, mi departamento no está lejos de aquí- le sonrió más alegre y con un ademán le incitó a correr detrás suyo.

Sin entender muy bien corrió de tras de él. Sonreía y le siguió el juego.

Lo amaba, confiaba en el, además su casa aun se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.

_Hay un trozo de luz _

_En esta oscuridad _

_Para prestarme calma. _

_El tiempo todo calma, _

_La tempestad y la calma, _

_El tiempo todo calma, _

_La tempestad y la calma _

Dentro del departamento, estaba ella sentada en la cama de él, sonriendo. Al fin veía más amueblado el lugar y sabía que era mayormente por causa suya. Llevaba puesta la ropa que él le había ofrecido para secarse. Se sonrojó al percibir el tenue perfume de su amado impregnado en la camisa y en su piel.

El salió del baño usando solamente un pantalón de mezclilla, su cabello mojado y una toalla rodeándole el cuello. La miró sentada contemplando el lugar y no resistió las ganas. Le abrazó por la espalda, ella le sonrió dulcemente.

Sus labios se unieron dulce y armoniosamente, las manos de el recorrieron su cuerpo delicadamente tocando cada centímetro de piel. Ella no supo cómo reaccionar, así que solo se dejo hacer, recibiendo sin protestar las caricias que su amado le brindaba.

_Siempre me quedará _

_La voz suave del mar, _

Las manos de Usui, cada vez más ansiosas pero a la vez temerosas, rozaron los senos de ella, haciéndola emitir un quejido de placer. Su timidez se esfumo y los acaricio suavemente deleitándose con los gemidos que ella le daba. La beso lleno de lujuria acariciando más intensamente, adentrando su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, moviéndose lentamente. Se separo de ella y le miro los ojos, en los de ella había temor pero también había tanto deseo, tantas ganas de amarse como las tenía el.

_Volver a respirar, la lluvia que caerá _

_Sobre este cuerpo y mojará _

_La flor que crece en mí, _

_Y volver a reír _

Desde la ventana de aquella habitación se escuchaban las gotas golpear sin piedad el vidrio. Adentro no se oía ni se veía nada más que dos amantes tímidos e inexpertos que habían logrado expresar de una manera más extrema el amor que se tenían.

Desabotono la camisa que ella llevaba mientras le besaba los labios. Sus besos bajaban a su oreja y se detenía en ella mordiéndola suavemente y pasando la punta de la lengua por ella.

Ella gemía cada vez mas sonoramente, no podía hacer nada, no sabía que mas hacer, solamente sabía que quería ser de él y de nadie más.

Acaricio con la punta de la lengua el cuello de ella, apretando sus pezones levemente haciendo que soltara unos gemidos aun más sonoros que endulzaban su oído, dándole más razón para continuar con su labor.

_Y cada día un instante volver a pensar en ti. _

Cuando se canso de torturarla, prosiguió a besarle tiernamente los senos y para ello ella arqueo la espalda para darle la libertad, gotitas de sudor resbalaban de sus pechos. El se entretuvo un buen rato lamiendo cada una de ellas, haciendo que se le hiciera difícil a ella reprimir completamente sus gemidos de placer que solo él podía provocarle. Cuando se cansó de torturarla sin que pudiera, ni de lejos, llegar a un momento de descanso, se acomodo mejor entre las piernas de ella. Lentamente le levantó la camisa hasta la cintura, quedando su ropa interior a la vista de él, unas pantaletas blancas, sencillas y tiernas como él la veía a ella.

-Digno de ti… Ayuzawa – Dijo mientras bajaba recorriendo con su lengua hasta su intimidad, deteniéndose antes de posarse sobre ella. –Lo admito… eres…-retiró lentamente las pantaletas admirando la femineidad de su amada- … realmente astuta- Y procedió a hundirse en ella, lamiéndola lentamente-

_En la voz suave del mar, _

_En volver a respirar la lluvia que caerá _

_Sobre este cuerpo y mojará _

_La flor que crece en mí_

_Y volver a reír _

Los gemidos, los jadeos, los suspiros inundaron esa habitación. Entró en ella suavemente procurando no lastimarla. Ayuzawa sintió un leve dolor pero pronto cedió dándole paso al placer que no tardo en inundarle por completo.

Embistiéndola suavemente, aumentando el ritmo cada vez más, sintiendo ambos cuerpos oleadas de placer que los invadían por completo. Sintiéndose amados el uno por el otro, juntos culminaron su acto de amor. Estalló el dentro de ella y ella sobre él.

Agotados por tanto amor, se recostaron juntos en la cama y durmieron profundamente abrazados, no había ya más miedo o arrepentimiento alguno, solamente la alegría de que sus sueños al fin se hubieran cumplido.

_Y cada día un instante volver a pensar en ti. _

Esa mañana pasó algo inesperado. Él se había decidido a hacerle le pregunta más importante de su vida, se había preparado psicológicamente para hacerlo.

"Ayuzawa:

Sé que somos jóvenes pero ya no aguanto más el no poder estar contigo todo lo que yo quisiera.

Sé que pensaras que esto es algo muy apresurado, que dirás 'solo tenemos 19 años' pero cuando se tiene este amor tan intenso que yo siento por ti no lo dudare ni un segundo

Cásate conmigo, Misaki. Ya no quiero estar nunca más lejos de ti, quiero que seas por el resto de mi vida la persona más importante para mí.

Espero tu respuesta amor

Por siempre tuyo

-Usui Takumi"

_Cómo decir que me parte en mil _

_Las esquinitas de mis huesos, _

_Que han caído los esquemas de mi vida _

_Ahora que todo era perfecto. _

Sin saber porqué, ella se molestó.

Gritó cosas que no quería gritar.

Le dijo cosas que no le quería decir.

Le dijo que lo odiaba siendo que no era así

Y no supo porque había reaccionado de esa manera

¿Qué necesidad tenia de sacarlo de su vida si sabía que lo amaba y el a ella también?

_Y algo más que eso, _

_Me sorbiste el seso y me decíende el peso _

_De este cuerpecito mío _

_Que se ha convertido en río. _

Y así sin más, el desapareció de su vida, no solamente porque era su deber, sino porque ella así lo quiso.

~Fin del flashback~

Levantó la vista, la calle estaba igual de gris, no había ya nadie en la calle y sonrió para sus adentros.

No se lamentaba el haber dejado que él la hiciera suya, tampoco le tenía rencor o coraje porque pues así ella lo había querido. Ella decidió arruinar su vida de manera voluntaria aunque ella no la crea arruinada.

_Siempre me quedará _

_La voz suave del mar, _

_Volver a respirar la lluvia que caerá _

_Sobre este cuerpo y mojará _

Acarició levemente su vientre abultado y le miro con ternura y tristeza. Sintió una patadita proveniente de ese bulto y sonrió sinceramente. Quizá todos la vean acabada, quizá todos crean que la "kaichou endemoniada" arruino su vida para nada, quizá decepciono a sus amigas y a las personas que creían en ella pero ella después de todo era feliz.

_La flor que crece en mi, _

_Y volver a reír _

En pocos meses tendría una prueba del amor que alguna vez compartió con Usui. Tendría sus ojos y los cabellos de ella, el aura despreocupada de él, su mal humor y agresividad. La sola idea le hacia sonreír….

Y por sobre todas las cosas…. Esa criatura le haría recordarlo a él…. En la noche en que se entregaron el uno al otro…. El momento en que el la hizo suya… esa noche de amor desenfrenado…. Cuando se volvieron uno solo…. Con la persona que más ha amado en su vida.

Usui Takumi…

_Y cada día un instante volver a pensar en ti. _

Secó sus lágrimas y se levanto cuidadosamente de esa banca, la lluvia ya le había empapado completamente y poco le importaba. Sus pies le encaminaron de camino a su hogar. Se había propuesto a sí misma no dejar de sonreír. Se había decidido a no dejar que el mundo le hiciera olvidar aquel amor que en su momento le hizo tan feliz.

_En la voz suave del mar, _

_En volver a respirar la lluvia que caerá _

_Sobre este cuerpo y mojará _

Seguiría con su vida, nadie la detendría.

Seguía siendo la misma muchacha fuerte que siempre había sido y ella les demostraría

_La flor que crece en mi_

_Y volver a reír _

-No puedo… y creo que… en mucho tiempo…. No voy a poder…- dijo ella en voz baja, sin dejar de sonreír.

Siguió adelante y caminó diciéndose mentalmente, aceptándolo a fin de cuentas.

_Y cada día un instante volver a pensar en ti._

-No voy… a poder…. Olvidarlo…-

~~Fin~~


End file.
